


Sex Kitten

by yffismydrug



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vixx - Freeform, hakyeon - Freeform, neo - Freeform, taekwoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Hakyeon is an expert sex toy creator and Taekwoon is his long time boyfriend. This makes Taekwoon the toy tester whenever Hakyeon has a new product! So what happens when Hakyeon wants to turn Taekwoon into his kitty in order to try out latest products?





	Sex Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on November 5, 2017

In a quiet corner of the house, Taekwoon laid on a window seat bench right by an open window. It was sunny outside and he had felt like relaxing in the sunlight, taking any chance he could to be lazy. While he could have gone outside to fully enjoy the sun’s warmth, he found it too hot and humid out at this time of year to endure actually going outside. Instead, he hugged his black sweater around himself more and pulled his cold feet into his black workout pants he always wore because they were comfy. His black hair was messed up from snuggling against the fuzzy, fluffy, baby pink pillow, but he was comfortable and happy to be relaxing. 

Just as Taekwoon was closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh, he heard his name being called.

“Taekwoon! Can you come here please!” the voice called loudly for him.

Taking a glance towards the open door that led downstairs, Taekwoon let out a small sigh. He knew there was no point in ignoring the call. If he did not go down, his lover would come up and that would cause more unnecessary noise.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Taekwoon shouted back before stretching and getting up from where he had been resting.

His bare feet padded against the wood floors of their house as he made his way to the open door and headed down the stairs. It was pointless to close the door since they were the only ones who lived there, so he left it open.

As soon as he got into the room, another body crashed into him and pressed him up against the nearest wall. Lips covered his and hands roamed over his body.

“H-Hakyeon…” Taekwoon managed to say before his lover started kissing him more.

“How are you wearing a sweater and long pants in this sort of weather?” Hakyeon asked as he started tugging Taekwoon’s sweater up and eventually pulling it off over his head.

“Because you keep the air conditioning running so high and I get cold fast,” Taekwoon pouted. “And you know I hate the feeling of wearing socks all the time so don’t nag me to put a pair on either.”

“Mmm...so fiesty,” Hakyeon stated with a slight chuckle. “But I know what can calm you down.”

Before Taekwoon could reply, Hakyeon was already working on pulling his pants and boxers down his legs and grabbing at his ass. Right away Hakyeon grabbed his ass in his hands and inserted one of his fingers to his puckered hole.

“Hyung~!” Taekwoon cried as he clutched onto the older male.

“You’re still pretty loose from earlier this morning,” Hakyeon stated with a pleased smile on his face. “This will make things go faster.”

When Taekwoon felt Hakyeon cup his ass again, he instinctively jumped and wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Once Hakyeon had a good grip on his, he started walking, moving them to where he wanted. 

This room they were in was not any ordinary room. Hakyeon was a well known sex toy maker and this was where he did his work. There were also all of the toys Hakyeon had ever made, along with ones he was currently working on. It was not only his toys that were down there though. Both of them found they enjoyed the BDSM culture, so there were toys and machines that were commonly used in their sex play. 

When Hakyeon finally allowed Taekwoon to touch his feet onto the floor, the younger found himself standing by the stockade in the room. Taekwoon did not mind the stockade at all because Hakyeon usually put him in there when he wanted to facefuck him. 

“Get in position,” Hakyeon instructed him as he took the lock from its spot and opened the stockade up.

Taekwoon eagerly nodded his head as he walked towards the stockade and placed his neck and wrists in the appropriate holes. He actually loved when Hakyeon facefucked him, so he was always eager when Hakyeon told him to get into the proper position. When he looked up at his lover, Hakyeon slowly lowered the top half of the stockade and locked it shut again. Once that was secured, the older male moved behind him and took hold of one of his ankles. Taekwoon allowed him to move it back to one of the cuffs that were secured to the floor by a metal ring. When one of his ankles was secured in place, Hakyeon quickly made work of the other. Now he could not move at all.

When Hakyeon moved back in front of him, Taekwoon opened his mouth eagerly and waiting for his treat. Hakyeon, however, just looked at him and then walked away.

“Hakyeon…?” Taekwoon called after him when he turned his back on him like that. “Didn’t you put me here so I could suck you off?”

“Not this time, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon explained.

Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon walked back over to his desk and grabbed a black box. Only one thing ever came from that black box...a new toy. This time around, Taekwoon knew what Hakyeon had been working on, and he was not pleased about testing it out.

“Hakyeon I swear...don’t!” Taekwoon shouted at him as he struggled slightly in the stockade.

“You know there’s no breaking free from that, Taekwoon. Don’t struggle and hurt yourself,” Hakyeon told him as he placed the box down on a nearby table and opened it.

What Taekwoon saw inside made him groan. Cat ears, paws, and tail sat on the red velvet lining of the box. 

“You know I’ve been working really hard on these,” Hakyeon said as he picked up one of the black furry ears and ran his fingers along the material. “Working on getting the mechanics behind it just right and double checking that the material feels like real cat fur without being real. And it’s time for you to test them out for me.”

“Why don’t you test them out on yourself?” Taekwoon whined as he shifted in his bindings. 

“Because I know how they should work and how I want them to work. It would be hard doing it alone,” Hakyeon explained. “Plus, it’s better to see how they function on someone else.”

With much hassle and struggling, Hakyeon managed to get the ears all secured onto Taekwoon’s head so that even when he shook his head to try and dislodge them, he could not. 

Taekwoon let out a slight huff of annoyance, and to Hakyeon’s pleasure he watched as he ears twitched in annoyance like a real cats. 

“Aaaahhh! They are working perfectly already!” Hakyeon said with a joyous clap of his hands. “I’ll let you calm down a bit with one of your favorite things.”

Hakyeon went back to the black box and pulled out a black furry tail that was attached to a buttplug. There were small, silver, shiny looking spots on the black buttplug, but Taekwoon did not question it. He just assumed it would do something similar to what his ears did.

He watched as lube was generously spread onto the buttplug and then watched as Hakyeon moved behind him again. When Taekwoon felt the tip of the buttplug pressing against his twitching hole, he could not help but moan and shift forward a little, though his ankle restraints did not allow for much movement.

When Hakyeon put a firm hand on his hip, Taekwoon knew it was a sign for him not to move. So he drew his bottom lip into his mouth and did his best to stay as still as possible while Hakyeon finished pushing the buttplug slowly into him. It was only when the buttplug settled all the way into him, and he could feel some of the fur resting against his hole, that he shifted a bit. 

“There’s my good kitty,” Hakyeon praised before gently grasping the base of Taekwoon’s tail and running his hand down to the tip. 

When the older did that, Taekwoon went to full attention as he felt stimulation inside of him. It did not take Taekwoon much longer to figure out he could also move the tail, just like he could the ears perched on top of his head.

“Is this enough for you?” Taekwoon then asked. “You can see they work just fine.”

“Awwww...is my cute little Taekwoon not enjoying himself?” Hakyeon questioned. 

“You know I get embarrassed by things like this…” Taekwoon pointed out.

“Well there is just one more small part of this entire costume that needs to be tested out until I am properly satisfied,” Hakyeon told him with a smile on his face.

With one last trip back to the black box on the table, Hakyeon pulled out two black furry paws. Since Taekwoon knew that fighting against his lover would be completely pointless, he allowed for Hakyeon to slide the paws onto his hands and fasten them in place. Right away, he knew there was going to be now way of getting them off himself.

“That looks so cute!” Hakyeon said, covering his mouth with his hands. “Here, let’s get you free and get some shorts on you so you can play around with these new toys some more.”

Taekwoon glared at Hakyeon, his ears slightly down and his tail flicking back and forth in slight agitation. But the older male soon had him free from his ankle cuffs and the stockade and was helping him into a pair of black spandex shorts that had the same type of fur material covering them. Needless to say, they made his ass and cock look amazing.

Once he was free from Hakyeon’s grasp, he ran over to one of the leather covered benches in the room and crouched out it while watching his lover. 

“Wow...your resemblance to a cat is amazing!” Hakyeon exclaimed with a few claps of his hands. “How do you fit this image so well!?”

“Go back to whatever is on your computer!” Taekwoon shouted at him before laying down on his side and watching the older male.

Hakyeon sat back down at his computer with a spreadsheet open to record how the toys were working on Taekwoon. He could not help but smile as he jotted down his notes and watched his lover over by the corner of the room flinging his hands around to try and loosen the paws on them.

While he was taking some of his notes, a notification popped up in the corner of his screen that made him perk up more.

“Ahh! It looks like Siwon just logged on!” Hakyeon stated.

Without thinking, Hakyeon pressed the video call button on Siwon’s name. As he did so he turned back to his younger lover who was now pawing at his ears with a confused expression on his face.

“Taekwoon, stop playing around with it! You have to get use to wearing it!” Hakyeon told him firmly.

“It’s not my fault this all feels strange…” Taekwoon grumbled and he curled up into a small ball on the bench and stared at Hakyeon.

“He’s already picked up!” the older shouted without looking at the computer. “Siwon! How did the vibrator work out!?”

Hakyeon then turned to face the computer, only to find it was not Siwon he was talking to, but Kyuhyun instead. 

“Ooohhh! It’s Kyuhyun!” the man exclaimed excitedly. “Hey, I’m Hakyeon,” he greeted as he waved at Kyuhyun.

“Kyuhyun…” Taekwoon muttered. “The boy with Siwon…?” he added even more quietly to himself.

“H-hello…” Kyuhyun replied as he waved back.

“Taekwoon, come here and say hello to Kyuhyun!” Hakyeon shouted.

“I am not coming over there until you let me take these off!” Taekwoon shouted from off screen.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes at Taekwoon before looking back at Kyuhyun with a large smile.

“This is our first time meeting,” Hakyeon stated with a large smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyuhyun,” he said with another wave.

“Yeah...Siwon told me a little about you and Taekwoon,” Kyuhyun explained. “But um...if you don’t mind me asking...you asked about a umm...a v-vibrator…?” Kyuhyun asked, embarrassed to be talking about this with another person who wasn’t Siwon.

“A yes! It was my wedding present to him that I knew he’d like using!” Hakyeon exclaimed. 

“W-was it...red?” Kyuhyun asked. “With...um...veins on it…?”

“That’s the one! Ohhh! Did Siwon use it on you!?” Hakyeon asked excitedly. “How was it!? Did it feel comfortable!? Siwon said he wanted something a little longer than other ones he has to experiment.”

“That was one of his best vibrators he’s created…” Taekwoon muttered, thinking back how how amazing it had felt when he had tested it out. Of course they had a completed product of that stored away for their use as well. It had been one neither of them had wanted to part with.

Hakyeon could see as Kyuhyun’s face turned a bright shade of red after he had asked him all of those questions. He had to remember that Siwon said Kyuhyun was pretty new to using toys and doing all of the things they were accustomed to. Then again, he was the one in this business and it was his product they were talking about...he wanted to know if it was holding up to his expectations as a sex toy maker.

“It...it felt really good…” Kyuhyun began saying as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm...the umm...the veins on it s-stimulated...a lot...when it vibrated…” Kyuhyun finally managed to get out while looking everywhere besides his computer. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that!” Hakyeon exclaimed. 

“What? When I told you that, it wasn’t a good enough testimony?” Taekwoon grumbled to himself next. “Who is this guy anyways…?” he asked himself as he got up from the bench and started heading towards Hakyeon.

Hakyeon nodded his head, happy to hear the positive news from Kyuhyun. He then heard as Taekwoon’s feet as they padded lightly against the floor, making his way towards him. When he glanced up, he saw his lover’s normal stoic expression and could not help but chuckle slightly. 

“See, you’re just as curious about meeting him as I am,” Hakyeon stated with a smile. “Come here and sit on my lap instead of bending over like that,” he said while patting his lap. 

Doing as he was told, Taekwoon sat on Hakyeon’s lap and continued staring at Kyuhyun.

“Hello,” Taekwoon finally said in a monotonous tone.

“Hello,” Kyuhyun greeted back, wondering if he had already done something to make Taekwoon mad at him.

“Don’t worry about him,” Hakyeon stated. “He always has that facial expression when he meets someone new. Well...in general this is his facial expression I guess.”

“I’m not always like this!” Taekwoon stated, turning his head to face Hakyeon.

That’s when Kyuhyun must have realized Taekwoon was wearing cat ears. When Taekwoon turned back around, and when Hakyeon looked back at Kyuhyun, they both saw the confusion on his face.

“Ahhh...you’ve probably noticed the cat ears,” Hakyeon stated. “These are a prototype of my newest invention!”

“Can I take them off now?” Taekwoon asked. 

“No, let’s show Kyuhyun first,” Hakyeon stated as he held Taekwoon in his lap. 

Hakyeon adjusted them so Kyuhyun would be able to see clearly and then started explaining the ears to him. 

I’m going to kill him...Taekwoon thought to himself while gritting his teeth slightly.

“These are the newest ears I’m working on,” Hakyeon began explaining as he ran one of his hands over one of them, causing Taekwoon to shudder slightly. “These move according to what the wearer is feeling and make the wearer feel whenever they are touched. I bet you weren’t able to see before, so let me try and show you.”

Taekwoon looked nervous when suddenly the ears folded back and rested flat against his head as he shuddered slightly. He continuously struggled is Hakyeon’s lap, trying to get away but not really succeeding. Though he knew Kyuhyun was watching them, and he was probably only embarrassing himself, he could not help but want to get out of the frame of the computer camera.

“N...stop…” Taekwoon begged.

“It’s alright, Leo. It’s just a small demonstration,” he said before giving Taekwoon a kiss on the cheek. 

Hakyeon soon stopped, however, and Taekwoon’s ears slowly came back up as he stared at the floor.

“There are other brands out there who have moving ears, but these are the first to look like this,” Hakyeon explained. “The others look animatronic, but these I’ve worked to make slimmer, like cat ears, and covered them in fur material...not real animal fur of course.”

Kyuhyun watched in fascination as Taekwoon’s ears moved around more as he listened to Hakyeon. They looked very good for being a prototype. 

“How do they work?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity. “I mean...there has to be a sensor or something. Right?”

“Aaahhhh, good question,” Hakyeon said while still holding onto Taekwoon. “Can you turn your head for me, Leo?” he asked.

Taekwoon turned his head to the side and allowed for Hakyeon to move his hair out of the way. When he did that, Kyuhyun saw three different pads stuck on behind Taekwoon’s ear. 

“Behind each of his ears, he has these three pads which sends the signals to the ears, and vice versa which is how the wearer is able to feel when the ears are being touched” Hakyeon explained. “The pads come on and off fairly easily, but I wanted a way to transmit the information to the ears that didn’t make the ears look bulkier or fake. This is what I’ve been able to come up with and it seems to work very well.”

“Wow...that’s amazing,” Kyuhyun said with his mouth hanging open a bit in shock that Hakyeon had created something like that.

“It’s taken years and a lot of experimenting, but I think I’ve finally got something here. But that brings us to the tail!” Hakyeon exclaimed excitedly.

“No!” Taekwoon exclaimed, his ears perking all the way up in full alert. 

Taekwoon lifted his hands up to try and stop Hakyeon, and that’s when he gave Kyuhyun a chance to see that he was wearing paws over his hands.

“Are...those paws!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

“Ah! Yes, they are! I’ll explain those after the tail,” Hakyeon stated in excitement. “Now, Leo...will you please stand up and turn around so Kyuhyun can see your tail?”

“Do I have to…?” Taekwoon asked, his ears drooping slightly as he averted his eyes in protest from Hakyeon. He gave his lover a look that said ‘I’ll-do-anything-besides-that.”

“You’re wearing the shorts, so you’ll be fine to show him,” Hakyeon said tenderly to him. “I’ll give you a nice treat later tonight for cooperating with me right now. Maybe some of my milk? Or I could drink your’s up. Does that sound good?”

Taekwoon lifted his eyebrows at the offer before slowly lifting himself off Hakyeon’s lap. He covered his face with his hands...well...paws, before he turned around and moved so he would still be in the camera shot. 

Now Taekwoon was standing, exposing himself in the spandex shorts covered with fur. He knew the shorts showed his ass off nicely...that is why Hakyeon loved to give him spandex shorts to wear. It was just more embarrassing now since he knew someone else could see him like that. All he could do was stand there with his face away from the computer and let his tail hang between his legs.

“This took a lot longer to perfect to where it is now,” Hakyeon stated as he stroked the tail, causing Taekwoon to move his hips a little. “It’s the same basic principles as the ears. There are sensors that pick up on mood and body temperature that cause the tail to move accordingly, and the same sensors allow the wearer to feel when it’s being touched.”

“Where are the pads for the tail then?” Kyuhyun asked, truly curious what Hakyeon had done.

“The sensors for the tail are actually built in because there is actually a butt plug the tail is connected to,” Hakyeon explained. 

Hakyeon reached forward and grabbed the base of the tail before giving it a small pull to remove some of the butt plug. Taekwoon moan slightly at the feeling of the buttplug being pulled at and began to swish his tail back and forth slightly, the tip flicking up a couple of times.

“I see you enjoyed that, Leo,” Hakyeon stated.

“Shut up! No, I didn’t!” Taekwoon shouted back without turning around to face the camera.

“The tail and ears don’t lie, Leo,” Hakyeon reminded him.

Taekwoon let out a small groan which he hoped Kyuhyun had not been able to hear, but probably did. When Hakyeon released the bluttplug to slide back into him, he felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“So...the sensors are in the butt plug?” Kyuhyun asked to clarify. 

“Correct. There are eight sensors in total, which I found is the perfect number to make sure all the correct actions happen and so the actions aren’t delayed,” Hakyeon explained with a victorious smile on his face.

“Ahhh,” Kyuhyun said in fascination as he watched Taekwoon’s tail swish back and forth a little more now. “What about the paws?” he asked without waiting for Hakyeon to bring them up himself.

“Someone seems interested in this,” Hakyeon was as he grabbed Taekwoon’s waist and guided him back onto his lap, giving him a kiss once he was situated. He could see how his lover’s face turned a light shade of red and smiled gently at him. “These…” he said while holding up one of Taekwoon’s paws, “...don’t so much do anything, other than make him look cuter!”

Taekwoon’s ears turned out and down right away as he glared back at Hakyeon.

“I’m. Not. Cute!” he shouted at Hakyeon.

“You’re cute, Leo, and you know it,” Hakyeon stated, giving him another kiss.

Slowly, Leo relaxed more and his ears turned back forward as he relaxed. A couple of times they twitched, showing he was clearly aggravated with Hakyeon.

“There’s one function that these paws do have,” Hakyeon continued after a couple of seconds. “There is a sensor bar in each front paw, so whenever he makes in hand into a fist and grabs onto it…” on cue Taekwoon make his hand into a fist inside of the paw, “...silicone claws come out!” Hakyeon exclaimed. “He’s a bit of a scratcher in bed, so I got the idea for these from him,” he explained, causing Taekwoon’s ears to go down in embarrassment as his face turned red again. “It took a while to find the perfect material and hardness to make them, but these here…” he said while poking at the claws, “...are just perfect! They don’t cut skin or leave any permanent marks no matter how hard the wearer uses them. And as soon as the wearer unclenches their fist…” he said, cueing Taekwoon to do so, “...the claws retract back in! Isn’t it brilliant!? And they can only be taken off by someone else because of the snug fit, and there are two small buckles that hold them in place.”

Hakyeon observed as Kyuhyun watched Taekwoon clench and unclench his fist a couple more times. Hakyeon was thankful to looked back over at his lover before he took a swat at his head. As soon as the younger took a swat at him, Hakyeon released Taekwoon, and gave him time to scurry away, just like a cat who was tired of getting attention.

“I love you too, Leo!” Hakyeon shouted off in the direction Taekwoon had run off to. “I love you so much that I want to do another prototype test tonight with them!”

“Don’t you fucking touch me tonight, N! We aren’t playing your games! You said I get a different treat!” Taekwoon shouted from off the screen.

“Maybe playing with you is a part of your treat!” Hakyeon shouted back with a large, energetic smile on his face. “I’ll treat you to all your favorite toys!” he shouted before turning back to Kyuhyun while laughing. 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the two of them and how they acted around each other. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Kyuhyun then asked.

“Is it about wanted a pair of ears, tail, and paws for yourself? Hakyeon asked. “There’s paws for the feet as well that have claws come out when your toes curl. But there’ll also be an option without claws. The official products should be out next year.”

“Please, just don’t mention this to Siwon...I don’t want him dressing me up like that all of the sudden,” Kyuhyun stated.

“Ohh...um...too late... “ Hakyeon stated with a nervous smile while he shrugged his shoulders. “But I’m sorry for interrupting. What was your question, Kyuhyun?”

“You called Taekwoon, Leo…and he called you, N…” Kyuhyun said.

“Aaaahhhh, that! Those are just nicknames we use with each other whenever we are intimate or when he’s wearing my toys around,” Hakyeon explained. 

It’s also something I fall into calling you when I’m getting aroused, Taekwoon said to himself while rolling his eyes slightly.

“So then your username, Neo, is just N and Leo combined,” Kyuhyun said, nodding his head in understanding. 

“Exactly!” Hakyeon stated. “Now, I’d love to stay and ask you more questions about your experience with the vibrator, but I should go and talk to Leo now or he’s going to get mad at me,” he explained.

“Alright. I hope he isn’t mad because I was curious,” Kyuhyun said.

“He just tends to be a bit shy around new people and he doesn’t like showing he’s aroused in front of anyone but me. My pleasuring him a little probably ticked him off as well, so he’s probably off sulking somewhere,” Hakyeon explained. “But hopefully we can talk again,” he added.

“Agreed,” Kyuhyun said, finding it actually interesting to talk to Hakyeon about the sex toys he makes. No wonder Siwon’s his friend and gets toys from him.

“Bye, Kyuhyun.”

“Bye, Hakyeon.”

The two of them waved to each other before Hakyeon hung up the call. As soon as the sound of the call ending rang through the speakers, Hakyeon pushed his chair back and turned towards Taekwoon. He had expected to see the younger back on the bench he had been before, but this time he was surprised to find him on the bed. The only way he knew Taekwoon was in bed was because of the slight lump in the covers, and the fact that his tail was hanging out from the covers, draped over the side of the bed.

“Leo…” Hakyeon called softly as he got up from his chair and headed over to the bed.

Hakyeon watched as the lump in the bed shifted a bit and could not help but chuckle under his breath. He knew Taekwoon was sulking and now in a bad mood, but the younger was still cute.

“Go away…” Taekwoon growled from under the covers when he felt the bed dip as Hakyeon got onto it. “You embarrassed me!”

“Aaww...come on Leo. It wasn’t that bad,” Hakyeon told him. “You know Siwon, and Kyuhyun is married to him so you would have met him sooner or later.”

“I didn’t want to meet him while dressed in your sex toys, N!” Taekwoon shouted.

“Leo,” Hakyeon said with a frown on his face.

“I’m not coming out!” Taekwoon stated firmly.

“Well then...if you’re not coming out. I’m coming in!” Hakyeon told him before moving under the covers.

Taekwoon planned on acting stubborn towards his lover, but when Hakyeon moved him to lay on his back, he found himself complying very easily. He was not even laying there for more than a few seconds before he felt his lover’s mouth on his cock, sucking him to full hardness.

Other than fucking him senseless, Hakyeon was a master at giving mind-blowing blowjobs. The way he bobbed his head and moved his tongue all around his member was enough to bring Taekwoon to his orgasm hard and fast. 

Throwing his head back against the mattress, the younger let out a loud moan and drew his legs in, bending them at the knees. His toes curled in pleasure as Hakyeon continued bobbing his head and humming softly around his cock. When Hakyeon started deepthroating him, he could not stop himself from reaching down and placing his paws on top of his head, pushing against it.

While continuing to give Taekwoon the blowjob, Hakyeon opened his eyes and looked up at the younger with his hooded eyes. He loved seeing how Taekwoon closed his eyes, lost in pleasure. The way his mouth hung open to allow his loud moans escape sounded like music to his ears. Hakyeon loved every sound Taekwoon had ever made while they were being sexual together. Hakyeon even loved the way he would pull at his hair, especially when he pulled harder and forced him to deepthroat him more.

As he continued watching his younger lover, Taekwoon lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking down towards Hakyeon. What he did not expect though, was to see the older looking directly at him. One of his hands flew to his mouth to hide a small gasp as his face turned red, but that only made Hakyeon want to watch him more. 

Just as Taekwoon was about to reach his hand back down to Hakyeon’s head, the older gave a small tug to his tail.

“N~!” Taekwoon cried out as he felt pleasure irradiate inside of him from the sensors.

The younger gripped his hand in a tight fist around the bar inside of the paw, causing the claws to come out and scratch against Hakyeon’s head. He did the same with his other paw on the bed sheets, digging the claws into the sheets. His back arched off the bed as Hakyeon started playing with his tail more, tugging it, stroking it, doing anything to it. 

Muscles were tensing in Taekwoon’s legs more, and Hakyeon could notice by the way they moved and shook. Especially how hard his thighs were shaking around his head, he knew that so far Taekwoon was enjoying the blowjob and tail combination.

With his breath becoming labored, and sweat forming on his forehead, Taekwoon started to move his hips more. He was trying to get Hakyeon to deepthroat him more, to take all of him down his throat to feel the tightness around him. Taekwoon soon became mindless because of all the pleasure he was feeling.

Seeing that Taekwoon was clearly enjoying himself, Hakyeon lowered his eyes again before closing them and focusing on pleasuring the younger even more along with playing with his tail. Then, without any warning, his mouth was suddenly filled with a flood of Taekwoon’s cum. The younger was a moaning mess on the bed, now pressing both paws hard against Hakyeon’s head to keep him down.

Hakyeon gratefully swallowed his lover’s cum and expected to be let back up when he was finished, only to find Taekwoon was not removing his hands from his head. Squinting his eyes, and shooting Taekwoon a glare, he waited for the other to notice him stuck there, some excess cum dripping down at the base of his cock. 

When Taekwoon finally opened his eyes and looked down, he was met by the nastiest glare he had received from Hakyeon in a long time. Registering that his cock was still deep down the other’s throat, he quickly pulled his paws from Hakyeon’s head and allowed him to pull his head up and actually get a few breaths in.

Cum and drool dripped from Hakyeon’s lips as he pulled his head up and breathed heavily. With one of his hands he gripped his throat and cleared it a couple of times.

“S-sorry, N…” Taekwoon apologized.

“I never have a problem giving you a blowjob, Leo. But when you shove me down like that and keep me there it’s annoying,” Hakyeon reminded him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I said I was sorry,” Taekwoon said with a pout on his lips, sitting up more on the bed now, his ears drooping down sadly.

“Well I know how you can make it up to me,” Hakyeon told him as he quickly made work of his pants and tossed them onto the floor.

Right away, Taekwoon saw his erection standing proudly against his stomach and knew what he wanted him to do. He had already been willing to give a blowjob earlier, and he was just as eager now. Giving Hakyeon a blowjob was always amazing. The weight of his cock on his tongue, the taste of his pre-cum, the flood of warmth when he finally cums into his mouth, and the lungfuls of air that tasted so good afterwards.

Taekwoon made a fast move to try and get to Hakyeon’s leaking erection, but the older stuck his hand out and placed it on Taekwoon’s head to stop him. The younger closed his mouth, his tongue only peaking out between his lips, and cocked his ears in confusion as to why he was being stopped.

Kneeling on the bed, he watched as Hakyeon got up and stood by the bed. With a simple point of his finger to the ground at his feet, Taekwoon was off the bed and kneeling in front of him eagerly. It then only took a nod of his head and Taekwoon knew he as allowed to start.

Paws on Hakyeon’s thighs to help balance him, he took the throbbing member into his mouth and started sucking and licking on it.

“Mmmm…” Hakyeon moaned in pleasure. “That’s good, Leo. Just like that,” he praised with a smile on his face. “You’ve improved so much compared to the first time you gave me a blowjob.”

The younger hummed in a pleased response as he continued sucking and working on pleasing Hakyeon as much as possible. He curled his fists around the bar in the paws again and let the claws dig into Hakyeon’s thighs, not that they hurt him at all.

At the sensation of the claws on his legs, Hakyeon brought his hands up and held onto the sides of Taekwoon’s head, helping to guide him at the pace he wanted. In turn, he also started to run his thumbs over the ears he was wearing. The ears perked up right away and he could feel Taekwoon shaking and the claws pressing against him harder. Taekwoon always had really sensitive ears so this would only make playing with him more fun. 

Once Hakyeon had a steady pace built which Taekwoon could follow, he released his head and started paying more attention to the blake ears perched on top of his head. Right away there were vibrations running down his cock from Taekwoon moaning from having his ears played with.

Taekwoon felt how Hakyeon was gently stroking his ears and how occasionally would tug at them slightly. Although Hakyeon had always played with his ears during sex, they had never felt this good before. He had to admit that these cat ears were excellently made.

“Your tail moves so much,” Hakyeon noted while continuing to play with Taekwoon’s cat ears. “It keeps swishing back and forth.”

Popping his mouth off Hakyeon’s erection, he looked up at the older with large eyes.

“I do not move my tail a lot,” Taekwoon protested. 

Hakyeon moved one of his hands down to Taekwoon’s chin and lifted his head so he was looking up more. Seeing how Taekwoon was biting gently on his bottom lip, he ran his finger over his lip and pulled it free before sliding his thumb into the younger’s mouth. He was pleased when Taekwoon started lightly sucking on it, but still allowed for him to pull it out. 

“Wait right here, Leo,” Hakyeon told him before walking away to his work desk and pulling open a drawer.

When Hakyeon turned back around, he showed Taekwoon a ribbon with a bell attached to it. Right away he saw the younger cover his neck with his paws and shake his head. 

“Don’t worry, Leo. I know you aren’t a fan of collars,” Hakyeon told him with a nod of his head. “This isn’t going around your neck.”

Taekwoon slowly lowered his paws and placed them on the floor in front of him, confused as to what Hakyeon was planning. Hakyeon approached him, rubbing his head playful, and continued walking past him till he was standing behind him. Turning his head, Taekwoon watched as the older bent down and tightly tied the ribbon towards the tip of his tail.

“There. Now you can hear how much you move your tail,” Hakyeon stated as he stood up and smiled proudly at his idea. “But for now...I think we need to get back to business.”

Without having to move from where he was standing, Taekwoon spun around and looked back up at him eagerly, licking his lips and shifting on his knees excitedly. Hakyeon knew Taekwoon had not wanted to stop mid-blowjob so he must want to get back to it very badly.

“Go on, Leo. You can start again,” Hakyeon told him with a nod of his head.

“Thank you, N!” Taekwoon chirped before placing his paws back on Hakyeon’s thighs and taking his erection back into his mouth.

Right away, Hakyeon weaved his hands into Taekwoon’s hair and thrust into his mouth more. In almost no time flat, there was a small jingling sound of the bell. Hakyeon held back a small laugh as Taekwoon started bobbing his head more, really getting into the blowjob. Not being able to help himself, he let out a small moan, enjoying himself.

The ears on the younger’s head were twitching happily and staying perked up as he focused on his task of pleasing him. He could not resist reaching for the ears again so that Taekwoon could get more pleasure and not just pleasure him. Being able to make Taekwoon feel good at all times was one of his favorite things to do.

“Told you your tail moved a lot, Leo,” Hakyeon stated as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

Taekwoon opened his eyes more and looked up as he continued moving his head. He could not say that he had been listening for the bell, but now that it was brought to his attention he wanted to try listening for it.

Suddenly Hakyeon thrust his hips forward while holding onto his head and jammed his erection down Taekwoon’s throat. At that action, the bell really started to jingle. It was no secret between them that, along with loving to give blowjobs, Taekwoon also loved when he was treated rougher while he did it. 

Both of them then started moving more. Taekwoon was bobbing his head faster and Hakyeon was thrusting his hips harder. The bell kept jingling, he kept moaning, and Hakyeon continuously played with his ears.

“Mmmm~! Just like that, Leo!” Hakyeon called him to loudly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, completely focusing on the sensation of the younger’s mouth around him.

Humming more around the leaking erection in his mouth, Taekwoon got ready to swallow the cum that would soon flood into his mouth. Wanting to bring Hakyeon to his climax he started moving his tongue in a way he knew would drive his lover crazy...and fast.

“Fuck! Leo!” Hakyeon moaned loudly, gripping onto his hair tightly and pulling at it more.

Knowing Hakyeon was not going to last much longer at all, Taekwoon pushed his head down all the way so his nose was nestled into his pubic hair and started to hum again. In only a few seconds, he was greeted by the warm, delicious taste of Hakyeon. 

Thankfully he was able to pull away and lick his lips without being held in place like he had done to Hakyeon. A few licks were given to Hakyeon’s member, cleaning it off more, before he glanced up at the older and smiled at him. Hakyeon also looked down at him and groaned before pulling him up by the arm and shoving him onto the bed again.

Bouncing slightly on the bed before moving towards the center, the two of them soon found themselves in a mess of tangled limbs. Taekwoon was clawing at Hakyeon’s back in his normal fashion, trying to leave marks on him but knowing these claws would not leave anything but some red marks for a few hours at most. Hakyeon on the other hand was pulling on his tail again, leaving small bite marks over his body, and kissing his sensitive areas on the upper part of his body.

When Hakyeon finally looked up at Taekwoon’s face, he saw how flushed the younger was. His eyes were lust filled, hooded over, as he was overcome with pleasure. His cat ears were laid flat against his head, twitching a bit as he stroked and tugged his tail.

“Do you want to have some real fun, Leo?” Hakyeon asked in a whispered tone against his ear before nipping at it. 

“Please, N. You’re driving me crazy…” Taekwoon panted, whining slightly when his ear was bitten. “I want you in me now.”

“You’re not enjoying the tail?” Hakyeon questioned while giving it another small tug.

“I do enjoy the tail, N. But I want you instead!” Taekwoon told him with a small pout on his lips as he moved his tail more, causing the bell to jingle around.

Hakyeon chuckles while lightly kissing Taekwoon’s neck a few more times. When he sat back more and looked down at his lover’s ass and smirking at the puckered hole keeping the buttplug sucked in tightly. Taking his time, he ran his hand over the tail a few more times before grabbing the base and gently giving it a tug. 

“Ahhh~!” Taekwoon moaned, throwing his head back and arching his back slightly.

“Hmmm...this might be something to improve upon,” Hakyeon muttered to himself, bringing his free hand up to his chin and stroking it a couple of times. “I wouldn’t want the sensors to be stimulating you too much when it’s being pulled out…”

“N~!” Taekwoon complained. 

“Maybe there needs to be a remote to control how strong the sensors are…” Hakyeon said, not even hearing Taekwoon calling his name.

“I swear to God, N! I’ll take it out myself and hit you over the head with the buttplug!” Taekwoon then shouted, threatening his lover followed by a small growl and glaring at him.

“Ooohhh! Feisty kitty I have on my hands now!” Hakyeon stated.

“Just get it out and fuck me already!” the younger screamed.

Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a flat expression before gripping the tail extra hand and then giving it one swift pull and tugging the buttplug out. At the sudden sensation Taekwoon could not help from kicking his leg out and nearly smacking Hakyeon with his foot. Thankfully the older managed to dodge out of the way and in the process grabbed onto his ankle. 

“Watch it, Leo,” Hakyeon warned before pressing his ankle back against the bed and holding it there firmly. “Don’t go making bad decisions.”

“Sorry, N…” Taekwoon apologized, his ears pressed completely flat against his head this time and his paws drawn up to his chest, his face partially hidden behind them.

“Gah! I can’t stand it when you act all cute like that!” Hakyeon stated, tossing the tail to the floor now that they were done using it. “But I think because you were shouting and being feisty that you need a small punishment before we get to anything fun.”

“P-punishment?” Taekwoon questioned nervously.

“Don’t move,” Hakyeon told him firmly, pointing a finger at him. 

The covers rustled a little as he moved on the bed, waiting to see what Hakyeon was going to get. The older, however, simply reached into the nightstand drawer and pull out two items. The first one was a cock sleeve that would slide over his erection and was open on both sides so he could still cum without making a complete mess of the sleeve. The second was one he had never seen before and made him nervous.

“I know I haven’t used this in a while but it is a perfect way to punish you since I know you prefer the touch of my hand or mouth,” Hakyeon stated as the tossed the cock sleeve onto the bed. “This, however, is something completely new to you.”

Hakyeon held out the second item and allowed Taekwoon to scoot a little closer and get a better look at it. Even though this was a punishment he did not like springing new items on Taekwoon without letting him get a closer look and explain them first.

“It...it’s spiked…” Taekwoon almost squeaked out before he backed away again.

“Cat penises are barbed so I thought I’d make something similar since you’re my kitty,” Hakyeon stated with a smirk. “The spikes are made with the same sort of silicone material your claws are made out of so it won’t hurt when it’s thrusting inside of you.”

“No,” Taekwoon said with a shake of his head. “No, no, no, no!”

“Leo,” Hakyeon called, crossing his arms over his chest. “Behave. I’ve never introduced you to a new toy that’s hurt you.”

“I don’t want cat penis spikes in me!” Taekwoon shouted before he made an attempt to jump off the bed.

Before he could get far Hakyeon grabbed onto him and pushed him back onto the bed. Taekwoon made sure to let it be known he was not excited for this new toy by biting Hakyeon on his arm.

“Ouch! Leo!” Hakyeon screamed before pulling his arm away and looking at the teeth indentations on his skin. 

The younger tried scampering away again but Hakyeon easily had him flipped onto his stomach and was sitting on the small of his back with one of his arms pulled behind his back and pinned there.

“Calm down, Leo! Now!” the older ordered him.

Taekwoon quickly went still and drooped his ears slightly, since he never liked being yelled at by Hakyeon like this. 

“Now tell me. What don’t you like about this?” Hakyeon asked in a calmer voice.

“The spikes are sharp,” Taekwoon simply answered.

“I told you they’re made of the same material as your claws. You've been scratching me with them and I’ve never made any indication that I was in pain,” Hakyeon explained to him.

“How am I supposed to know how hard they are!?” Taekwoon questioned.

“You know you always have the right to ask to hold whatever it is that’s new to you,” Hakyeon told the younger before releasing him and getting off of him.

Taekwoon slowly kneeled on the bed with his paws on his knees and looked down acting ashamed of himself for forgetting he could do that. Although he never asked, he found Hakyeon holding out the dildo to him. Since he was wearing paws, it was harder for him to take it from Hakyeon, but he managed and then saw just how easily the spikes bent. He even brought it up to his face and pressed it there, only to find the spikes did not hurt, even on his neck where the skin was more sensitive. 

“I...guess I was making a bigger deal of it than I should have…” Taekwoon acknowledged as he handed the dildo back to Hakyeon.

“So are you alright with this now?” the older questioned while ruffling Taekwoon’s hair playfully.

When he saw the younger nod his head, he was fast to push him back down onto the bed. Taekwoon landed with a small “umph” but laid there without moving. The younger only watched as he grabbed two tubes of lube from the nightstand drawer and tossed them onto the bed so he could prepare the dildo properly. 

Hakyeon showed Taekwoon the slicked dildo when it was ready and was pleased when the younger actually spread his legs for him.

“Someone’s more eager this time around,” Hakyeon chuckles happily.

Without saying anything, Taekwoon swatted the cock sleeve towards Hakyeon and greedily pawed at his erection which was completely being ignored.

“Ha, ha! Alright, this first then,” Hakyeon chuckled, picking up the cock sleeve and waving it in front of the younger.

Taekwoon moved his paw and laid there, claws pressing into the covers. 

The cock sleeve was easily slid over his erection and moved a few times to earn a few moans from him. When Hakyeon saw that Taekwoon was getting more eager, he pushed the younger’s legs apart just a little more and poked the dildo at his entrance. 

Little by little he worked the toy into him until it was pressed all the way in. Each time he pressed it farther, Taekwoon would move his hips, urging it farther into himself.

“There we go. This isn’t bad at all. Right?” Hakyeon moved the toy a little, causing the spikes to brush against Taekwoon and watched as he shivered on the bed. “They aren’t stiff and hard but soft and flexible. Yet they still have enough stiffness to brush against you pleasurably.”

Before he knew it, Hakyeon was fucking him with the spiked dildo and moving the cock sleeve at the same pace. He came quickly the first time from them and Hakyeon had not slowed his pace at all, which quickly brought on the second. After that he let him rest for a short period of time before starting again.

“N, I’m cumming!” Taekwoon cried out as he pawed weakly at the hand moving the cock sleeve up and down.

“Cum then, Leo. Cum for me and then I’ll fuck you good,” Hakyeon purred seductively to the younger.

Taekwoon did not need to be told twice, and soon was cumming for a third time, this time harder than all the others. 

As he lay there dazed from his latest orgasm as Hakyeon pulled the cock sleeve off. It was drenched in his cum and was a complete mess, but he knew Hakyeon would take care of that after their time together. However for now it was simply tossed aside somewhere on the bed.

“Even though that was meant to be a punishment...I think you enjoyed it a lot,” Hakyeon stated as he looked down at his dazed kitten. “I’ll have to think of something better for next time.”

“What if there is no next time? I don’t have to get punished again,” Taekwoon pointed out with a pout on his lips. One of his ears cocked to the side and flattened down a little while the other stayed perked up, which brought a smile to Hakyeon’s face.

“Pft! You just don’t count how often you get punished,” the older pointed out. “There will be a next time.”

Taekwoon pouted his lips together but then found his legs being pressed up against his chest, and hooked his elbows under his knees to hold them in place. 

“N…?” he called as he felt the spiked dildo shift inside of him.

He looked between his legs to see Hakyeon stroking himself slightly, even though he was still completely erect. When he felt Hakyeon press his hands against his thighs to make his ass more exposed, he bit his bottom lip eagerly. There was only one thing that could come next.

“I haven’t penetrated you while you still have something in you in quite some time,” Hakyeon stated as he watched how Taekwoon’s ass twitched around the dildo. “But I know you’ll thoroughly enjoy it with this dildo,” he explained while taking one of his fingers and gently pressing against the base of the toy.

“If I’ve enjoyed it this far, then I trust you if you want to do double penetration,” Taekwoon told him with a nod of his head. “I am a bit nervous since it is spiked but...I’ve enjoyed it the other times we’ve experimented with it.”

“I don’t want to do this if it worries you,” Hakyeon told him, looking up at him from between his legs. “Only if you’re completely certain.”

“Trust me, N...I’m certain,” the younger said with another nod of his head. “I want this.”

Leaning forward, Hakyeon kisses along Taekwoon’s thighs a few times as his way of showing he was going to be careful and caring towards him. Of course they both knew it would be a rough fuck, but it was also clear that Hakyeon would be observant so if Taekwoon started to hurt he would stop or alter something.

There was a slight push against Taekwoon’s stretched hole, before Hakyeon thrust in and buried himself balls deep inside of him. So much pleasure overtook Taekwoon that when he opened his mouth to scream, nothing came out. The feeling of Hakyeon being deep inside of him like this was fantastic as his vision temporarily went white. 

“Fuck...not only are you tight...but the silicone spikes pressing against me feels amazing,” Hakyeon groaned as he rutted slightly inside his lover.

“I-it feels good,” Taekwoon moaned in response. He was already fighting to keep hold on his legs because all he wanted to do was reach out and claw against Hakyeon.

Hakyeon did not stay still for much longer. Feeling the way Taekwoon was clenching around his sensitive member, and the added stimulation from the dildo, he started thrusting. His hips snapped forward, continuously burying himself into the tight, glorious heat.

In no time Taekwoon had his legs wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist and was placing his paws onto his shoulders, trying to bring him in as close as possible. Due to the force Taekwoon was pulling at his shoulders, the older collapsed down on top of him. 

He never stopped moving as he wrapped his arms under the younger’s arms and held onto his shoulders. Holding onto him like this, he was able to use it as leverage to thrust into him even harder than before. His angle was different as well and was forcing the dildo to press against his prostate with each thrust. The pleasure was blinding for Taekwoon.

The younger was arching his back off the bed, crying out in pleasure, and shaking so much more than Hakyeon had ever seen. Taekwoon even had tears dripping down his cheeks because he was crying from the overload of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Please!” Taekwoon shouted as he pressed his head back hard into the mattress.

“Please what?” Hakyeon asked with a smirk on his face as he slowed his thrusts slightly but kept each one rough and hard.

“I want to cum from you thrusting into me. I want to cum from your cock...only your cock,” Taekwoon stated with a slight moan.

“So no more dildo even though it clearly feels great?” Hakyeon questioned.

When Taekwoon nodded his head, he immediately pulled himself out from the warmth of his lover and carefully pulled out the dildo to make sure he would not hurt him. Taekwoon dropped his legs from his hips to make things easier and whimpered at the loss of both things filling him. 

Without saying anything, Hakyeon then easily flipped the younger so he was on his hands and knees. With his ass up in the air, he had a clear view of the stretched hole that was twitching, looking for something to clamp down around. It was such an alluring sight that he could not stop himself from thrusting back in.

“Oh fuck! N!” Taekwoon called out loudly as he pressed back against his lover in a desperate attempt to get him even deeper in.

Right away Taekwoon earned a harsh slap on his ass which made him yelp and tighten his ass.

“You know I don’t like you swearing like that,” Hakyeon reminded him. “I know you feel good, but keep that in mind. I don’t want to remind you again.”

“S-sorry, N,” Taekwoon apologized.

A small hum passed Hakyeon’s lips before he started moving again. The sound of slapping skin filled the room along with their moans. 

Hakyeon kept one hand on his hip and moved the other to the back of his neck where he pressed the younger down into the bed. Although Taekwoon groaned at the action he did not fight back against it. The pace picked up once more and Taekwoon soon felt Hakyeon nipping at his cat ears. Although he twitched them to try and get them away from the older, he found he failed. Hakyeon was biting down hard on one of them, sending him more pleasure.

“Why don’t you finish this and cum for me, Leo?” Hakyeon whispered into his ear before biting his actual ear this time. 

“I can’t touch myself~!” Taekwoon whined was he pawed the covers and dug his claws into them in agitation. 

“Then cum with just my voice,” the older instructed. “Be the good kitty I know you are. Taking my huge cock into your tight warm ass like a pro.”

Taekwoon moaned as he listened to his lover’s voice. Low. Husky. Lust-filled. 

“Mmmmm feel how I slide into you so easily? Reaching deep inside of you,” Hakyeon continued on. “I can feel how you twitch inside, eager to pull me in even more. Wanting my cock. Wanting me to release inside of you. To fill you with my cum.”

“Oh yes~!” Taekwoon moaned, feeling his face heating up from hearing these sorts of things. It was not often that Hakyeon would talk dirty to him like this. So this was a real treat. 

“You’re my good boy. Taking me in so easily...only me. Your ass is mine to do with what I want. To play with, to test out my new toys. But my cock is the only one you’ll ever take.”

Taekwoon whimpered even more, feeling himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge. His hips started moving more, trying to find his release.

“Yes...that’s good, Leo. Move your hips more, just like that. See how tight your clenching around me? How eager you are for my cum?” Hakyeon bit down on his ear again and pulled at it, growling slightly in possessiveness. “Milk the cum from me with your tight little hole.”

Feeling the way his cock twitched, Taekwoon knew he was nearing his limit. 

“Ready to cum, Leo? Then cum for me, kitty,” Hakyeon urged him.

It only took four more thrusts from Hakyeon to finally push him over the edge. He opened his mouth to moan in pleasure, but no sound came out. His entire body went stiff from the intensity of his orgasm, which also caused his ass to squeeze extremely tightly around Hakyeon.

“Ooohh yes! That’s it, Leo!” Hakyeon moaned before giving two more thrusts and cumming inside of the younger.

When Hakyeon finished filling his lover with his cum, he gently lowered him down onto the bed and pulled out of him. He then looked around and located the cat tail with the buttplug and snatched it back up. Pressing it back in was no problem and watched as the buttplug easily and eagerly slid back into place to keep his cum inside.

A small moan left Taekwoon’s lips and he laid there with a smile on his face. He felt sated by not exhausted, and could feel the cum inside of him. Hakyeon’s cum. His favorite. When he went to try and sit up, Hakyeon gently pushed him back down. 

“You should rest,” the older told him with a caring smile on his face. “You came quite a lot.”

“I’m fine,” Taekwoon insisted.

“Taekwoon...rest,” Hakyeon then told him more firmly.

“So we’re out of play mode now since I’m Taekwoon again?” the younger asked with a smile on his face. “Then why am I still wearing all of this?”

“Well the tail is because you know I like to keep my cum in you for a while after we have sex. The rest...you’re just so adorable with it on that I couldn’t bare to take it off just yet,” Hakyeon explained happily.

Taekwoon sat up in bed this time, shoving Hakyeon back with his paws. He could understand that his lover really enjoyed him looking like this, but he wanted them off. 

“Can you tell me how you liked all of these?” Hakyeon then asked as he sat on the other side of the bed. “Were they comfortable? Did they work well?”

After a few seconds of thinking the younger gave a small nod of his head.

“They were pretty comfortable...more so than I thought they’d be. Especially the ears...I nearly forgot they were on my head until you bit them at the end,” Taekwoon explained. “The paws are more noticeable of course...but I didn’t feel like they were a hinderance in anyway.” Taekwoon pouted his lips slightly before adding, “Except I can’t touch myself...that’s a downside.”

“What about the tail?” Hakyeon then asked.

“I mean...it wasn’t bad. I think I got the most pleasure from that because the sensors are right by the um….prostate…” the younger explained while turning his reddening face away.

“Hmm I see. All good things,” Hakyeon said while rubbing his chin. “I was thinking about maybe making a tail that still has sensors but instead of a buttplug making it a spiked dildo like you experienced.”

Right away the ears on Taekwoon’s head perked straight up and his tail thumped against the bed slightly causing the bell the jingle.

“Ha, ha! I can see someone really enjoyed the thought of that!” Hakyeon stated with a large smile on my face. “I should go transfer these notes and ideas into my computer so I don’t forget about them.”

Taekwoon sat there while Hakyeon stood up from the bed and started walking over towards his work station again.

“Wait! We always cuddle after sex!” Taekwoon shouted with a frown on his face.

“But...my notes...the toys…” Hakyeon muttered, pointing towards his computer and shifting his weight on his feet slightly.

“So your toys are more important then your lover!?” Taekwoon shouted while his ears fully drooped down, his eyes going wide and his bottom lip jutting out.

“Taekwoon…”

“I swear…” Taekwoon said while also standing up. “You know I’m faster than you. If you take one more step towards that laptop, I swear I’ll take it and hide it from you!”

Hakyeon looked from Taekwoon, to his laptop, then back to Taekwoon before making a bolt for the laptop. With his cat-like reflexes, Taekwoon took off as well and was the first to snatch the computer from the table. Hakyeon skid to a halt, using the table to keep from falling on the floor. While he righted himself, Taekwoon was already heading for the door, thankful now that he had kept it open. Before Hakyeon could even start running again, Taekwoon was out of the room.

“Taekwoon! YA! Jung Taekwoon!” Hakyeon shouted as he stayed standing by the table. But then, a smirk appeared on his face. “Looks like my kitty really wants another punishment.” 

With a smile still on his face, Hakyeon cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck a couple of times before started to head out of the room.

“Here kitty, kitty~!”


End file.
